C'était pendant la Malédiction !
by Friday Queen
Summary: Snow surprend Regina et Emma en pleine action. La conversation qui s'en suit va réserver quelques surprises à la blonde.


Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

******C'était pendant la malédiction !**

___Snow surprend Regina et Emma en pleine action. La conversation qui s'en suit va réserver quelques surprises à la blonde._

Snow entra dans le poste de police avec un café à emporter à la main pour sa fille. Elle savait qu'Emma devait passer toute la journée à remplir de la paperasse que lui avait laissé David. Snow s'était donc dit qu'un café remotiverait la blonde dans sa journée. Cependant, elle fut surprise de trouver son bureau vide. L'institutrice fronça les sourcils en voyant que les affaires de sa fille étaient toujours là. Elle devait sans doute être dans les environs. Snow posa le café sur le bureau et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir. La brune s'arrêta dans son élan et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire dont la porte était entrouverte. Soudain, elle entendit Emma gémir. N'écoutant que son instinct elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte, pensant que sa fille était blessée. Snow ne s'attendait sûrement pas au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Emma était assise sur la table qu'elle tenait fermement avec ses mains. Elle était rouge, la tête en arrière, le souffle court, les yeux fermés et les jambes écartées. Snow vit des cheveux bruns qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où entre les jambes de sa fille. L'institutrice était tellement choquée qu'elle ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, lorsque soudain sa fille gémit à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur la table, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. La blonde ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu brumeux et croisa le regard de sa mère. Regina qui regardait toujours Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi le shérif se leva si rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut que la porte de la salle interrogatoire était ouverte et que son ex-belle-fille les regardait d'un air ahuri.

" Maman ! " s'exclama Emma.

Snow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir en voyant sa fille à moitié nue aux côtés de son ancienne ennemie. Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qui se passait et se précipita dans le couloir. Snow sentait son esprit tourner à vive allure, se demandant comment elle avait pu rater les signes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants en soupirant, comprenant maintenant pourquoi sa fille passait la plupart de son temps chez le maire. Elle avait cru que c'était pour Henry, bien sûr elle avait remarqué qu'Emma et Regina s'étaient rapprochées, mais elle avait pensé que c'était juste de l'amitié qui s'était développée entre les deux femmes. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Regina sortit de la salle interrogatoire interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Le maire se lécha les lèvres et Snow se mit à rougir.

" Bonjour Snow. " dit Regina en souriant malicieusement.

Le maire savait que ce n'était pas très fair-play de sa part, sachant que maintenant elle et Snow avaient arrêté leur vendetta. Cependant elle n'allait pas se priver de la rendre mal à l'aise quand elle en avait l'occasion.

L'institutrice ne bougea pas du couloir jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa fille quelques secondes plus tard.

" Maman ! Je peux tout t'expliquer. "

Snow leva les yeux vers la blonde qui s'était rhabillée et la regardait d'un air coupable et gênée.

" Depuis combien de temps ? "

" Trois mois. "

" Trois mois ? " s'exclama Snow.

Cette dernière se massa les tempes essayant d'accepter cette information.

" Est-ce que c'est... Je veux dire... Vous êtes ensemble ou c'est juste une relation... hum... physique ? "

Snow sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, ne sachant pas quelle réponse elle allait préférer.

" On... On est ensemble. "

La brune soupira en regardant sa fille.

" Pourquoi elle ? "

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais savait pas par où commencer.

" Je veux dire à part l'évidence... "

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

" L'évidence ? "

" Euh... Oui... Qu'elle soit... Enfin tu sais ! "

Emma regarda sa mère rougir avec incompréhension.

" Maman ? "

" Qu'elle soit belle... hum... je veux dire une des plus belles femmes au monde. "

" Oh, oui... Je... "

Emma s'arrêta soudainement de parler se sentant mal à l'aise face à la réponse de sa mère. Elle aurait cru que la première pensée de sa mère allait être le fait qu'elles partagaient déjà un fils. Et pourquoi était-elle si rouge ? La blonde fit les gros yeux à sa mère espérant se tromper.

" Ne me dis pas que tu... "

Sa mère eut un air coupable.

" Tu as des vues sur ma copine ? " s'exclama Emma indignée.

" Non ! Non. Plus maintenant... PAS... Je voulais dire pas... Euh non... "

Snow ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

" Mary-Margaret ? " gronda sa fille, voulant des réponses.

" C'est pas ma faute... "

Emma la regardait les bras croisés, en colère.

" C'était durant la malédiction ! Tout était confus en ce temps... Henry devait avoir deux ans... Je... Je la voyais avec lui et quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Avec le recul je sais que c'était de la nostalgie, ça me rappelait le temps où elle s'occupait de moi... Mais je ne le savais pas, je n'avais aucun souvenir... Donc j'ai pensé... J'ai pensé... "

" Tu as pensé quoi ? "

" Que je... Enfin tu vois... "

Sa fille continuait de la regarder, ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas l'aider.

" Elle était si gentille avec Henry et elle portait toujours ces robes moulantes... Je croyais que je tombais amoureuse d'elle... Et donc... Enfin voilà ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

" Mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire. "

" Ça n'a pas duré ! " S'exclama Snow en levant les mains. " Au bout d'un mois j'ai compris que c'était autre chose... Après tout je n'avais jamais été attirée par une femme. Et puis elle était toujours aussi froide avec moi. J'ai vite pensé à autre chose... "

Emma la regardait la mâchoire serrée toujours un peu contrariée.

" Emma, tu sais que c'est ton père. Ça a toujours été lui. Il est mon véritable amour. "

La blonde se détendit un peu.

" Je sais. "

Le shérif soupira.

" C'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un temps où tu avais des vues sur Regina. "

Snow se mit à rougir.

" En plus elle n'était pas des plus discrètes. "

Emma et sa mère sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers la femme qui venait de prendre la parole. Regina sortit de l'ombre où elle était cachée et vint aux côtés de la blonde.

" Tu as entendu ? " demanda Emma.

" Oui, je voulais voir comment ta mère allait réagir pour nous. " dit-elle en regardant intensément son ex-belle-fille. " Mais quelle fut ma surprise en me rendant compte que toutes ces fois où je l'ai surprise en train de regarder mes fesses n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. "

" Regina ! " s'exclama Snow choquée.

" Ok. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette période de toute ma vie. " annonça Emma. " Comment réagirait papa s'il le savait... "

" Hum... Il est déjà au courant. " dit l'institutrice mal à l'aise.

" Quoi ? " demanda la blonde.

" Je lui ai dit après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il avait presque embrassé Regina. "

" QUOI ? " s'exclama Emma en se tournant vers le maire.

C'était maintenant à Regina de se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard accusateur de sa copine et Snow de se sentir en position de force.

" C'est quoi cette histoire ? " demanda le shérif dangereusement.

" C'est... hum... C'est pas ce que tu crois. "

Emma se contenta de lever un sourcil.

" C'était pendant la malédiction. "

" Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette excuse ! En plus toi tu avais tes souvenirs... "

" Oui... Justement... Je sentais que j'étais en train de tout perdre, donc je... euh... Je voulais faire souffrir ta mère et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé à l'époque c'était en séduisant ton père. Il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé ! On a mangé ensemble et j'ai voulu l'embrasser mais il est parti avant. "

Emma avait l'air de nouveau très énervée et Regina commença à paniquer.

" J'étais désespérée ! Il ne m'intéressait pas du tout ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire souffrir Snow. Rien de plus. "

" Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant... " répondit Emma en grognant.

Regina tendit sa main vers celle de la blonde et entrelaça leurs doigts.

" Emma. Je te jure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui m'intéresse. "

La brune la regardait avec tellement intensité, que malgré sa colère le shérif savait que sa copine ne lui mentait pas. Emma se détendit soudainement et lui sourit amoureusement. Le couple était tant plongé dans les yeux de l'autre qu'elles en avaient oublié Snow. Cette dernière regardait sa fille et son ancienne belle-mère et comprit qu'entre elles c'était du sérieux. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'en trouvait heureuse.

" Hum. "

Emma et Regina se tournèrent rapidement vers la petite femme, se rappelant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Cependant elles ne se lâchèrent pas la main pour autant.

" Est-ce qu'Henry est au courant ? " demanda Snow.

" Je pense qu'il s'en doute. Mais on en n'a jamais vraiment parlé. " dit Emma.

" Bien, il faut faire un repas avec lui et David pour officialiser la chose alors. " annonça Snow.

" Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? " demanda sa fille, soudainement timide.

L'institutrice lui sourit avec tendresse.

" Ma chérie je t'aime plus que tout et Regina... "

Snow porta son attention sur la brune.

" Tu es quelque chose entre ma mère et ma grande sœur. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et si c'est avec ma fille alors tant mieux. "

Regina lui sourit sincèrement, heureuse d'avoir son approbation car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé Snow avait toujours eu une place dans son coeur. C'était pour cette raison que sa trahison avait été aussi douloureuse.

Snow et Emma furent surprise lorsque le maire s'approcha de son ancienne belle-fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'institutrice mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce que faisait Regina avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de l'autre femme lui rappela ses plus jeunes années et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment.

" Merci. " dit Regina en se détachant.

Snow se contenta de lui sourire.

" Mais si jamais tu fais du mal à ma fille, je me vengerai ! "

Regina se mit à rire mais hocha la tête. L'autre brune lui rendit son sourire avant de voir que sa fille levait les yeux au ciel.

" C'est pareil pour toi Emma. Si tu la blesses, je serai très en colère. "

Le maire et le shérif regardèrent Snow qui venait de parler très sérieusement et Emma se sentit comme si elle venait de se faire gronder par sa mère, ce qui était quelque peu le cas et hocha la tête à son tour.

" Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, il faut qu'on se prévoie ce repas ! " annonça Snow toute souriante.

**Fin.**


End file.
